Thankz
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Pertemuan yang baik dan perpisahan yang kejam. Aku hanya ingin membunuh rasa simpati dan sedihku. Namun... Kini aku tidak bisa menutupi perasaan itu...terlebih sejak bersama dirimu, Souji...   pov : S.Hajime / Yaoi


**Title: Thankz**

Rat / Genre : M / hurt - comfort _ Romance

Characters : Saito Hajime – Okita Souji

Dec: Idea Factory / Desgn Factory

A/N : ^_^ setelah hiatus lebih 4 bulan, akhirnya mencoba membuat cerita dari fandom lain. Ini cerita pertama untuk fandom 'Hakuouki'. Gomen ne jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan ataupun penggunaan panggilan nama. Jalan cerita hanya mengadaptasi dari anime n imajinasi sehingga banyak yang OOC ^^/ Ide dari mana…? ^^ dari sebuah gambar yang aku temukan ( himitsu ^^b )

**-oostartoo—**

Mengalami banyak masalah dalam aturan pemerintahan, mendapatkan berbagaimacam cacian, menjalankan perintah tanpa memikirkan keadaan diri sendiri dan nyawapun bukan menjadi hal utama dalam hidup, semua itu sudah menjadi pemandangan yang kulihat sejak bergabung bersama Hijikata dalam kelompok Shinsengumi.

Bagaimana dan mengapa bergabung bersama dengan mereka, aku sendiri tidak yakin ataupun ingat masa laluku. Yang tersisa dalam ingatanku adalah Hijikata bersama dengan Souji mengajakku untuk ikut 'pulang' ketika bertemu denganku dipinggir jalan. Saat itu aku berusia 10 tahun dengan sebuah pedang didalam genggamanku.

"Lihat Souji, dia benar-benar menjaga pedangnya," seru Hijikata seiring meletakan kotak yang dia bawa ke sudut ruangan yang cukup besar ini.

"Ya. Selain itu, dia sepertinya seumuran denganku." Ucapnya santai lalu duduk di hadapanku. "Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Hmm? Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kamu lebih suka di panggil 'Hey' dari pada namamu sendiri?"

Entah mengapa, aku terbawa suasana ini lalu berkata pelan. "Saito... Saito Hajime..."

"Baiklah, Hajime-kun~ salam kenal ya," serunya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan akupun membalas menggenggamnya.

Pada awalnya aku merasa bahwa tidak lama lagi mereka akan membuangku seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang disekitarku. Namun dugaanku salah besar. Mereka membiarkanku tetap tinggal di rumah sederhana yang memiliki 1 ruangan besar ini.

Mereka tidak ada yang marah dengan sikap dinginku. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan sikap dan gaya bicaraku yang kasar. Bahkan mereka membuatku merasa menjadi seorang 'anggota' keluarga. Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengapdikan diriku untuk kelompok ini.

Sejalannya waktu, semakin kusadari bahwa aku tidak menyukai suasan yang terlalu ramai ataupun ribut. Terlebih suasana tersebut berada pada diri seseorang, salah satunya adalah Okita Souji.

Banyak hal yang kualami sejak bersama Souji. Kenakalannya dalam mengganggu Hijikata, membuat kekacauan dalam masakan ataupun menggoda Chizuru dan anggota lainnya, menjadi sebuah rutinitas dikediaman ini. Walaupun demikian, semua tahu bagaimana kehebatan dan kecerdikan dibalik kehebohannya.

"Souji! Kembalikan!" Teriak Hijikata yang berlari mengejar sang Okita Souji.

Siang ini kami berkumpul di ruangan Hijikata untuk beristirahat bersama. Rencana ini di cetuskan oleh Souji mengingat sang wakil ketua begitu sibuk dengan berbagaimacam pekerjaan sejak Sannan-san mengalami cidera pada tangannya.

"Mengapa disembunyikan? Ah, apa kamu menulis namaku juga, Hijikata-san?," goda Souji seiring melambai-lambaikan buku milik Hijikata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku menulis namamu, Souji? Sekarang kembalikan buku itu!"

Melihat keributan mereka berdua, seluruh anggota yang duduk diteras kamar ini tersenyum dan tertawa lebar. Hijikata yang selalu terlihat keras dan menyeramkan, kini berwajah merah dan terlihat konyol. Tentu saja pemandangan yang tidak biasa dilihat terlebih bukan oleh anggota inti disini.

Setelah merasa puas, akhirnya Souji meletakan buku itu ditempat yang cukup jauh lalu dia berlari kearahku. "Hey, Hajime-kun..Kamu tahu, aku menemukan hal menarik dibuku Hijikata!," serunya sambil merangkulku.

"..." Seperti biasa aku hanya diam lalu bangkit berdiri, dengan tujuan tidak terlibat keributan ini. Namun...

"Kamu tahu, Hijikata ternyata ada sesuatu yang dia rahasiakan!," lanjut Souji yang berjalan disebelah kananku. "Dia itu ternyata bersa-"

"SOUJI!"

"Gawat! Lari Hajime-kun!"

"...!"

Refleks aku langsung berlari bersama Souji menghindari pengejaran Hijikata. Wajah Hijikata mulai memerah bercampur keringat, tawa Souji mengisi seluruh kediaman, dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mengikuti permainan ini. Di persimpangan jalan, aku memilih untuk menghindar dan kembali menjadi penonton mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, kuputuskan untuk kembali duduk dan menatap langit yang mulai memerah.

"Saito-san? Sendirian saja?," ketika aku menoleh, kudapatkan Chizuru berjalan mendekatiku dengan sebuah buku berukuran persegi panjang ditangannya.

"Ya. Ada apa?," tanyaku datar seperti biasa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sedikit ragu. Aku masih terdiam menatapnya. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?," aku menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Apa..ada sesuatu yang membebanimu, Saito-san?."

"Apa maksudmu, Chizuru?"

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucapnya terburu-buru sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "A-aku hanya merasa bingung dan ingin tahu saja. Apa..Saito-san tidak menikmati kegembiraan ini? Karena Saito-san selalu diam dan jarang tersenyum..."

Aku terdiam mendengar celotehannya. Ya, beginilah aku dari dulu. Sulit untuk mengekspresikan diriku terlebih pada hal yang menyenangkan. "Aku menikmatinya dan terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu."

"Sa-saito-san? Mau kemana?," tanyanya panik ketika aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ke kamarku. Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Ah... Selamat beristirahat, Saito-san." Ucapnya terburu-buru sambil menundukkan tubuhnya lagi seiring aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hmm.. Hari yang melelahkan...," gumamku dalam hati sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

**-ooooo-**

Daftar peperangan kembali mengisi jadwal keseharian kami. Pergantian musim yang begitu cepat membuat ketahanan tubuh menurun dan beberapa anggota terserang penyakit ringan. Namun dari seluruh pemeriksaan, hanya Souji yang terserang sebuah penyakit ganas.

Setiap melihat Souji dan Chizuru, aku kembali teringat ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengenai penyakit yang dialami Souji. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, mengapa perasaanku begitu sakit dan amarahku mulai naik. Setelah selesai bertugas siang, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kemarku untuk beristirahat.

"Hajime-kun... Aku masuk ya," suara seseorang yang kukenal dan dengan santainya dia memasuki ruanganku. "Hari masih siang dan kamu sudah menyembunyikan dirimu disini, Hajime-kun…"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi, Souji. Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja…" jelasku sesaat lalu kembali menatap buku yang ada ditanganku. Seperti biasa, buku informasi mengenai pedang.

"Benarkah?," tanyanya lalu duduk disebelahku lalu menyandarkan dirinya padaku. "Aku tahu kalau waktu itu kamu melihatku bersama dengan Chizuru seusai pemeriksaan."

Tiba-tiba saja darah diseluruh tubuhku memanas. "…lalu…?" Mengapa tiba-tiba dia membahas masalah ini?

"…apa kamu mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kututup bukuku dan meletakannya disebelah kiriku. "Ya. Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengarnya sangat jelas, Souji…"

Kali ini aku menunduk dan membuang pandanganku pada kain hitam yang menutup tubuhku ini. Kurasakan Souji menggerakan posisi tubuhnya dengan meluruskan seluruh tubuhnya diatas tatami ini dan menaikan wajahnya untuk menatapku dari bawah. "Sejauh mana kamu mendengarnya, Hajime-kun?."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya, Souji? Bukankah kamu ingin tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui mengenai 'rahasia'mu itu? Selain itu, mengapa tiba-tiba saja kamu membahas masalah ini? Bukankah kejadian itu sudah lama?"

Souji terdiam dan kali ini dia menatapku dengan serius. "Hajime-kun…" Tangan kirinya dia ulurkan kearahku lalu mengusap pipiku. "Apa kamu…cemburu?"

Kurasakan wajahku ikut memanas. "Tidak. Mengapa aku harus cemburu…?"

Souji tersenyum dan dalam sesaat dia mendorong kepalaku dari belakang hingga kurasakan deru nafasnya pada wajahku. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan refleks aku mendorong tubuhnya. Belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, Souji mendorong tubuhku hingga akhirnya setengah tubuhnya berada diatasku dengan kedua tangan disisi kepalaku.

Telapak tangannya kembali menyentuh pipiku dan menyeka rambutku yang menutupi wajahku. "Hajime-kun, bukankah pernah kukatakan untuk tidak bersikap dingin jika kita sedang berdua?"

Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menutupi rasa maluku. Melihat sikapku yang seperti ini, Souji hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku.

"Walau semua orang segan padamu, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya, Hajime-kun"

Kurasakan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat seiring Souji menarik wajahku dan menempelkan wajahnya padaku. Dalam sesaat, bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Wajahku semakin terasa panas ketika Souji membuka jarak untuk mengambil nafas, lalu dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Kali ini kurasakan lidah kami saling beradu didalam mulutku.

"S-souji…" panggilku disela dia masih memainkan lidahnya. Kucoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun dengan mudah dia menahan kedua tanganku dan terus memainkan lidahnya hingga dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Souji memberikan jarak dan akupun bangkit duduk untuk mengambil nafas melalui mulutku. "Sou-!"

Tanpa kata, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. "Maafkan aku, Hajime-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menutupinya, namun aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dengan penyakitku ini."

Kulepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Tidak. Kamu tidak lemah, Souji. Aku tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa dirimu. Bukan kamu yang lemah Souji, namun akulah yang lemah…"

"…kamu…?"

Aku kembali menundukan kepalaku dan mengangguk perlahan. "…aku…tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Souji…"

Kurasakan wajahku yang memanas membuat deru nafasku menjadi tidak beraturan dan wajahkupun mulai basah. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menunjukan sisi lemahku kepada siapapun, termasuk Souji. Namun aku sudah tidak bisa menutupinya, terlebih mengetahui penyakit ganasnya itu.

Souji menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya mengusap rambut dan punggungku perlahan. Merasa tenang, akupun melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan erat seperti melindungi pedang milikku yang selalu aku bawa. Tubuhku bergetar dan airmata mulai membasahi pakaiannya.

"Hajime-kun," aku menaikkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Aku…" tiba-tiba saja Souji memalingkan tubuhnya, dan menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara batuknya. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat perasaanku semakin sakit.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Souji? Lebih baik kamu kembali kekamarmu," ucapku sambil menepuk-tepuk punggungnya perlahan.

"Ti-tidak apa," ucapnya seperti biasa sambil membelakangiku. Penyakitnya ini sudah berlangsung 1 bulan dan tidak ada kemajuan untuk suatu kesembuhan. Berbalik terdengar semakin parah dan mengerikan.

"Ta-tapi…"

Souji membalikan badannya dan menatapku. Melihat senyumannya bagaikan obat penenang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hajime-kun."

Souji menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya. "Aku akan tetap hidup, Hajime-kun. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendampingimu seperti dulu, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan mendukungmu."

"Ya…Aku tahu itu…"

Kutatap wajahnya perlahan dan jarak wajah kami semakin menipis hingga wajah kami saling bersentuhan. Tangan kananku memegang bahunya sedangkan tangan kiriku jatuh melemah seiring tangannya yang terbebas mulai melepaskan baju hitamku dari tubuhku.

"So-souji...," lirihku ditengah mengambil nafas.

Salah satu tangannya dia letakan dibelakang kepalaku, sedangkan wajahnya mulai mendekati leherku. Kututup kedua mataku untuk menahan geli dari sensasi yang dibuat olehnya, hingga tanpa kusadari tubuhku melemah dan kudapatkan Souji berada diatasku.

Seluruh tubuhku semakin terasa panas dan melemah ketika Souji membuka kain penutupku sebatas tali pengikat bajuku. Spontan kututup tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku dan membelakanginya.

"Hajime-kun?," tanyanya ditengah tawa kecilnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu seperti perempuan saja."

Mendengar pernyataannya, aku hanya diam menahan rasa malu dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang semakin berdetak cepat. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang dapat kukatakan untuk membalas perkatannya.

"Maaf, Hajime-kun. Aku hanya bercanda saja..." Souji mendekapku seperti seperti seperti sebuah benda yang begitu rapuh.

"Souji..."

"Hajime-kun...," dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berbisik, "Malam ini izinkan aku untuk 'beristirahat' ditempatmu,ya..."

Belum aku menjawab apa-apa, Souji menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi, bibir, hingga leherku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan dia menyentuh tubuhku yang sudah tidak berdaya ini.

Entah berapa lama Souji berada ditempatku ini. Ketika kubuka kedua mataku, Souji tersenyum padaku dan mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. "Hajime-kun, kamu benar-benar manis."

Kupalingkan wajahku sebagai ganti jawaban untuknya. Dengan lembut bibir kami kembali bersentuhan dan kurasakan salah satu kakinya menyentuh bagian sensitifku yang masih tertutup kain. Tubuhku bergejolak dan deru nafasku semakin cepat seiring tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian tersebut.

"So-souji...," desahku ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh dan memainkan 'tubuh'ku. Gerak tangannya semakin dipercepat dan membuat genggaman tanganku menjadi putih.

"...So-souji...he-hen...tikan... Kalau tidak...aku...!," tubuhku menegang dan kurasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Aku kembali menutup kedua mataku untuk mengatur nafas dan deru jantungku.

"Cepat sekali, Hajime-kun...," tangannya yang basah dia tunjukan padaku lalu menjilatnya. "...manis sepertimu..."

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapannya. Souji mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dan meletakannya disebelahku. Tubuhnya kembali mendekatiku dan kurasakan sesuatu kembali menyentuh tubuhku.

"Hajime-kun..." Souji yang berada disisiku, menarik tanganku dan memposisikan sandaranku pada lengan kirinya. "Kalau kamu takut, katakan padaku..."

Kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya dan memendam wajahku pada dadanya. Walaupun hubungan kami bukanlah hal yang pertama, namun aku tetap merasa takut jika sudah mecapai pada tahap seperti ini. Tubuhku mulai menegang ketika kurasakan jari tangannya menyentuh tubuh bagian 'bawah'ku dan perlahan memasuki tubuhku.

Pelukanku padanya semakin erat dan airmata membasahi wajahku, seiring jari tangannya mulai digerakan.

"So-so..uji..."

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa sakit?." Aku menggeleng. "Baiklah...akan kulanjutkan persiapan ini,ya."

Tubuhku kembali menegang ketika Souji menggunakan kedua jarinya kedalam tubuhku. Untuk menenangkanku, dia menciumku dalam-dalam sehingga aku dapat melupakan rasa sakit yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan ini.

"So-sou- akh!"

"Disini rupanya."

Pandanganku memutih seiring jarinya terus menyentuh titik utama dalam tubuhku. Pikiranku mulai kacau dan aku hanya dapat memanggil namanya sebagai tanda bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tubuhku kembali menyeluarkan cairan seiring gerakan tangannya dipercepat.

Souji meletakan kepalaku diatas pakaianku dan pakaiannya yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Dia memposisikan dirinya berada diantara kedua kakiku lalu berbisik, "Aku mulai..."

Kukeratkan genggaman tanganku pada kain yang ada disisiku seiring tubuhnya perlahan memasuki bagian tubuhku. Desahan kecil keluar dari mulutku ketika seluruh tubuhnya dia masukan sepenuhnya.

"Seperti biasa...benar-benar sempit, Hajime-kun."

Tidak ada sepatah kata selain desahan namanya. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya ketika dia kembali menciumku dalam-dalam. Genggamanku semakin erat ketika tubuhnya menyentuh titik utama tubuhku. Aku semakin lemah dan tidak berdaya olehnya.

"So-souji..."

Tempo gerakan tubuhnya semakin dipercepat olehnya. Desahan dan deru jantungku saling beradu hingga kurasakan seluruh tubuhku kembali memanas.

"Ha-hajime-kun...,tu-tubuhmu..."

Tangan kanannya menahan lengan kaki kiriku seiring tubuhnya terus menghantam tubuhku. Kini aku hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamanku pada kain dan membiarkan airmata terus mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"Hajime-kun, berbaliklah...," dia memposisikanku dengan membelakanginya lalu kembali memasuki tubuhku dari belakang. Tangan kirinya dia kaitkan pada jari tanganku, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh tubuh sensitifku.

"So-souji..."

Pertahananku semakin goyah seiring dia mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan tubuhnya padaku.

"Ha-hajime-kun...aku sudah tidak sanggup..."

"A-aku..souji...!"

Tubuhku kembali menegang seiring cairan tubuhku kembali mengalir keluar dan tidak lama kemudian kurasakan sesuatu mengalir deras kedalam tubuhku. Ketika Souji melepaskan dirinya, kurasakan sisa cairan tersebut mengalir keluar dengan perlahan. Tubuhku langsung jatuh terkulai lemah dan hanya dapat menatap wajahnya dari sudut bahuku.

"Hajime-kun, terima kasih," ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku.

Malam ini menjadi malam bahagia sekaligus malam memilukan untuk kami, terlebih untukku yang tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

**-oooo-**

Penyakit yang diderita oleh Souji semakin buruk. Tidak ada obat ataupun cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang dideritanya. Selain itu, beberapa tugas mengharuskan diriku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Walaupun demikian, kusempatkan diriku untuk mengunjunginya.

"Hey, Hajime-kun...Kenapa kamu selalu diam saja? Tidak pernah mencoba untuk lebih bersemangat seperti yang lainnya? Apa kamu mau seperti Hijikata?," ledek Souji selesai makan siang. Pertanyaan itu keluar ketika aku mulai tinggal lebih dari 1 tahun bersama mereka. Saat itu aku hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar meninggalkannya.

Ya, aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Pertemuan yang baik dan perpisahan yang kejam. Aku hanya ingin membunuh rasa simpati dan sedihku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah hanya sebuah perpisahan saja.

_Namun... Kini aku tidak bisa menutupi perasaan itu...terlebih sejak bersama dirimu, Souji. _

Pembagian tugas perang kali ini membuatku semakin tidak bisa bertemu denga Souji. Banyaknya anggota utama yang meninggal, membuat pertahanan benteng semakin berkurang. Mau tidak mau, akupun harus pergi bertugas menjadi pengawas maupun pelatihan anak-anak baru.

Hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah berita memilukan dari salah satu anak baru dijam istirahatnya.

"Ya, ada seorang samurai berambut putih diperbatasan membantai seluruh pasukan disana" ucap salah seorang dengan temannya.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya. Sendirian. Dia terlihat seperti monster yang haus akan darah. Hebat tapi menyeramkan! Dan kabarnya samurai itu hanya meninggalkan pedangnya disana"

"Eh? Memang kemana samurai itu?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang melihat sosoknya setelah itu..."

Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dan kuputuskan untuk menuju salah satu tempat yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku. Didepan sebuah telaga, aku hanya bisa duduk terdiam, menahan genggaman tanganku dan kurasakan airmata membasahi wajahku.

"Souji..."

_Ya, inilah mengapa aku selalu menutup diriku. Sejak bersama dirimu, kehidupanku mulai berubah dan perpisahan kejam seperti inilah yang sungguh tidak aku inginkan...Souji..._

**-the end—**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ **

**R n R please…? **


End file.
